Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop
by kandeegirl69
Summary: Quinn Fabray had planned out her life before it had even started. She knew what she wanted and she knew how she would get it. What she hadn't counted on was meeting a certain feisty brunette who would throw a wrench into her perfectly laid out plans.AU mostly, some characters are OOC and others follow their TV counterparts. let's see where this goes.
1. Chapter 1

_Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop- Landon Pigg_

"_I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you. Yes there's chance that I've fallen quite hard over you. I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too. I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you."_

**Friday, May 6, 2016**

Quinn sat at the same table in the same coffee shop at the same time every Friday. She had been doing this since the start of her college life 4 years ago. It seemed as though it was yesterday that she had stumbled into this coffee shop as a nervous college freshman looking for a warm place to study. She was after all a creature of habit. She disliked change and chaos. It took her years to get to where she was in her life, mentally, physically, and emotionally. She had experienced a rather tumultuous adolescence. In high school she thought she had her entire life figured out, become a cheerleader, eventually head cheerleader, date the quarterback, go to prom with the quarterback, win prom queen, while maintaining an exemplary grade point average, graduate as valedictorian, get engaged to the quarterback, go to an ivy league college, graduate with honors, get married to the quarterback, pursue a short but fulfilling career in whatever she ended up choosing, and then settling down to become a happy doting stay at home wife. That's what she had _planned_ anyway.

Things started out according to plan, she tried out for her high school's cheer squad and got a spot on the team, there was no doubt in her mind that she would get that spot on the team, she was after all gorgeous, blond hair, hazel eyes, perfect facial structure, and at 14 she was physically fit and totally stunning. Her freshmen year went off without a hitch, 4.0 GPA, being noticed by the coach on her cheer squad and being moved from the freshmen squad to the junior/senior squad because she was so talented, becoming friends with the popular crowd, and mildly flirting with the freshmen varsity quarterback (she was only 14 after all her parents did not find it acceptable for her to date so young, as a model daughter and Christian she was only allowed to show interest and not act on her interest). Freshmen year came and went perfectly.

The following year she was made the youngest captain ever of the cheer squad. Everyone envied her, they all wanted to be around her all of the time. She flourished in the attention. She maintained her 4.0 GPA, she started "going steady" with the quarterback (her parents okayed this only after meeting the young man numerous times and making it very clear to both teenagers that there would be no engaging of sexual intercourse), and she was crowned queen of her Sophomore winter dance. Yes, things were definitely progressing exactly how she envisioned it. The summer of Sophomore year was where things began to derail.

Her parents enrolled her into a summer camp program where she would be a counselor to children ages 8-10. They said it was good to give back to the community and that she was a fine example of what these children should strive to become when they were of age. She had put up a fight at first, preferring instead to spend time with her boyfriend all summer long. Her parents would hear nothing of it, they said time apart would only serve to make his heart grow fonder. Her boyfriend as it was wouldn't even be around for most of the summer, his parents were taking him on vacation out of state to visit his grandparents. Upon learning of his plan Quinn had accepted her own fate as role model to the pre adolescents. The first day of camp is where the beginning of Quinn's _real _story starts.

**Friday, June 25, 2010.**

Quinn and the other counselors were scheduled to meet one day before the children would show up. Something about orientation for the counselors so that the adults chaperoning could go over rules and what not for the counselors, it was also meant to be a mixer so that all the counselors could get to know one another. Quinn as usual, was early, she believed on being prompt, and if time permitted, being early. She saw a group of adults and immediately made her way over to them after ensuring her car was locked. The adults immediately turned their attention to her, she had that affect on people, young and old alike. The way she carried herself commanded respect and admiration from everyone she came into contact with, adults loved her, they loved her manners and demure way. She smiled at the group of adults charmingly,

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray, I know I'm a bit early, but I really was excited about being here, is there anything you all need help with?" she was answered by who she assumed was the head chaperone. He was a large imposing man, now her father was an imposing man she thought, but this man was a behemoth, he was tall and sturdily built, his hands looked like they could grip the entirety of her head with ease, he was of African American descent, around 6'4" she guessed, and had the kindest face she'd ever seen. His kind eyes were big and brown, he had a broad smile, and a deep baritone voice,

"Hello Quinn Fabray, I'm Leroy Berry, a pleasure to meet you. I'm impressed with your initiative and can tell that you are going to be an asset to the camp this year. As of right now we're just catching up on each others' lives and goofing off, had we known there would be such a responsible young adult amongst our midst we'd have prepared something for you! The other counselors are not due to arrive for another 2 hours, but lucky for you there is someone else here your age that you could take a tour with. She's one of our returning counselors, she actually used to attend this camp as a youngster and knows all the ins and outs of this place she went to set herself up in the female counselor cabin and should be back shortly. Feel free to wait here with us there are donuts and refreshments over on that table there." Leroy pointed his beefy finger towards the refreshment table. Quinn smiled politely in thanks. She then took the time to look at the 5 other adults standing with Leroy.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm sorry Quinn let me introduce you to the other adult chaperones that will be overseeing the camp this year," he started to his immediate right, putting his arm around a shorter, and judging by the yarmulke on top of his head, Jewish, man with bald head, big brown eyes, a neatly trimmed goatee, and an equally kind face. "This, is my husband Hiram Berry." Hiram smiled at Quinn and stuck out his hand to shake hers. To Quinn's credit she showed no other emotion other than polite interest on the outside, on the inside she was flabbergasted, not because they were a homosexual couple, no Quinn was quite progressive for a young lady raised in an incredibly religious home. She could not however take all the credit for her open-mindedness, that credit went to her father and mother. Yes they were religious, but they were not zealots, they believed the teachings of the bible were guidelines, meant to teach but that these guidelines were subject to interpretation. They had no ill feelings for homosexuals, and believed people should be able to love whom they choose as long as their love was pure. Her home was a strict home, but an open and caring home nonetheless. So no, Quinn was not shocked that Leroy and Hiram were married, Quinn was shocked that somebody that looked like Leroy could be gay! (Yes, judging a book by it's cover is ill advised, but Quinn was after all, only 16) The only gay man she had ever met could really only be classified as a boy, his name was Kurt Hummel, he was her age and had not completely grown into his own body yet, he was tall and lanky, slightly effeminate, and incredibly fashionable. Kurt was the first homosexual individual she had ever met, he took to her immediately and she to him. He was sweet over all but could be completely snarky if the situation arose. The first time she had brought him home to have dinner with her parents he had thrown himself into the kitchen with her mother, Judy. Kurt was all hands on, helping her mother with dinner preparations and giving her a few tips to boot. Her mother was enamored immediately, though Quinn's father showed no outward signs (she learned how to mask her feelings from her father) Quinn could tell he liked Kurt as well, he had become a stable fixture in the Fabray household after that. So you see, Quinn had no frame of reference but Kurt for what a gay man would look like, so seeing big burly Leroy as gay caught her off guard.

The next person she was introduced to had short incredibly curly hair, a very defined "butt chin" and an open friendly smile. "Next to Hiram, is Will Schuester, he's actually a teacher at the high school you attend." Quinn scrunched her brow trying to recall if she had ever seen Will on the school grounds. Will offered her another smile before speaking, "You may have not seen me before Quinn, I coach the Glee club which holds it's meetings after school, and I teach Spanish, I don't believe you are required to take a foreign language until the start of your Junior year." She smiled at his explanation and nodded her understanding. Leroy continued with his introductions, next was a large sturdy looking woman with bright blue eyes and short brown hair,

"This is Shannon Bieste, everyone calls her Coach Bieste, she coaches foot ball at your high school." Now Coach Bieste was someone she recognized, being a cheerleader meant that she interacted plenty with everyone that had an involvement with football. She smiled at Coach Bieste in recognition and received one in return. "Next to Coach Bieste is Emma Pillsbury. Emma is a guidance counselor at your school." Quinn did not recognize Emma, she chalked that up to the fact that she had no need for a guidance counselor since she knew exactly where she was going and what she needed to do to get there.

"And last but not least is Holly Holiday. Miss Holiday is an occasional substitute teacher at your school." Holly smiled winningly at Quinn and pulled her into an easy hug. Quinn was startled at first but quickly relaxed into the hug. She was after all very used to being hugged spontaneously, one of her best friends, Brittany, was extremely affectionate, and often times Quinn found herself embraced into a hug at the most random of times. "Now that all the introductions are out of the way, all that's left to do is to wait for that other counselor to get here so she can show you around!"

**Author's Note: Ok, so I KNOW I should be working on Imagine Mai Hime and You but this got stuck in my head at 3:00am this morning and wouldn't leave so I had to post. I don't know how I feel about this story yet, I know know it had to get out or i'd have no sleep at all tonight. I promise i'm working on IMHaY I won't abandon it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I probably should have added this on the first chapter, but I don't own anything, the lyrics and inspiration from this story comes from Landon Pigg's song Falling in love at a Coffee Shop unless otherwise stated. The characters obviously are not mine!**

"_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop that I loved so much."-Landon Pigg_

**Friday May 6, 2016**

Quinn shook herself out of her thoughts of the past and focused on the books spread in front of her. She was here to study, it was the week before finals and though Quinn was confident in her abilities it never hurt to be overly prepared, she smiled to herself, someone had told her that once in a life long ago. An hour into studying and Quinn set down her book to crack her neck and in doing so took a moment to take in everything going on around her. The coffee shop was busy as usual, more so during this time with college students like herself cramming for finals. She noticed a few of her classmates in various different corners, the cashiers and barristers working quickly and diligently behind the counters, and yes, there the person she had been searching for.

Quinn had been coming to this coffee shop for 4 years now, the entire staff knew and loved her, but there was one person she always looked for. When Quinn first started coming here she was shocked into speechlessness by the young lady's beauty. Quinn had seen her from the back at first, the girl catching her attention because of her long brown hair and petite stature, she reminded Quinn so vividly of someone who had meant so much to her in the past. As though the girl had felt Quinn staring she turned around making eye contact with the blond and giving her a shy smile. Quinn could do nothing but continue to stare, she looked so much like her, but that was impossible, there would be no way. Quinn had broken eye contact that first time, turning and running out of the coffee shop, only returning a week later at her usual time. Again she was confronted with the sight of the young brunette employee, this time however, she didn't run, instead she walked to a table in the corner and sat down immediately burying herself into her books. This went on for weeks, the brunette never approached Quinn and Quinn never approached the brunette, there was just too much emotion in Quinn, she couldn't bear the similarities, she just looked so much like the brunette from her past, but Quinn KNEW there was no way this was the same girl, the differences were subtle, but they were there, and Quinn was positive that these differences however small, were also just too great. So Quinn continued for months as though that first day never happened. She made sure to never interact with the brunette, after all she was a cheap impersonation for who Quinn longed for.

Quinn blinked herself out of her memories once more, realizing that she had been staring again at the brunette, and like so many years ago the brunette gave her a shy smile, but this time Quinn didn't run, no this time Quinn smiled back.

**Friday June 25, 2010**

After all the introductions had been made Quinn made her way over to the snack table picking up a custard filled chocolate covered doughnut (her favorite!). Just as she was about to take a bite of the sweet treat a blur of brown and argyle had came storming into the room straight at the adult chaperones.

"Dad and Daddy! How dare you not inform me immediately that there was a new counselor here already! Where is he or she at?! Does he or she seem well mannered, intelligent, and most importantly musically inclined?" the brown blur was standing with her hands on her hips looking up at her fathers with a look of complete annoyance on her face.

"Rachel, calm down, we told you the second we were done introducing her to the other chaperones." Leroy spoke placating her.

"So I assume by your use of _her_ that the new counselor is indeed a female? No matter, I'm sure I'll find my leading man someday soon. In any case Daddy I would have appreciated a text while introductions were being made so that I could have made my way here sooner. She must have been bored out of her minds talking to you adults, I'm positive she must be craving some bonding time with someone else that is more similarly aged to her." Rachel huffed while crossing her arms over her chest. Quinn couldn't help but smile at that and think that the two of them couldn't have been MORE different if they tried, but still, something about the brunette spit fire completely endeared her to Quinn. She took the pause in the brunette's rant to clear her throat.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn smiled politely at the girl offering a hand for her to shake. The brunette ignored the hand completely and enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Oh! I hadn't even seen you there Quinn, it's so nice to meet you! My name is Rachel Berry! Have you been shown to the counselor's cabin yet?"

"No, I was just about to eat this donut when you came in actually." Quinn looked at her donut longingly. Just as she was going to take a bite it was slapped out of her hand and onto the ground.

"QUINN NO!" Rachel shouted at her and Quinn was taken back by the sheer volume of her voice.

"What?! Is it poisoned or something?" Quinn looked at Rachel panicked.

"What? No don't be silly Quinn. It's not ACUALLY poisoned, but it might as well be, with all the fat and sugar in that thing it could most definitely lead to a shorter life span and I just didn't want you poisoning your body that way." Quinn glared at the brunette she had really wanted that donut.

"You better have SOMETHING for me to eat then Berry I'm starving." Quinn bit out a little more upset than she normally would be because of how hungry she actually was.

"Never fear Quinn after we drop off your stuff I will take you to the dining hall and cook up something delicious and healthy for you." Quinn's anger dissipated quickly as she followed the brunette outside towards her car to grab her two duffel bags she had brought with her. "Quinn I'm impressed with how light you packed!"

"Camp is only four weeks long Rachel, I think I kind of over packed actually." They walked towards a cabin together, Rachel standing off to the side to allow Quinn entry first.

"Here we are Quinn! Home sweet home for a month! You can feel free to set your things wherever you want, I'm over there by the window in case you want to use the bed next to mine." Rachel said as nonchalantly as she could, but Quinn could see in her eyes that the brunette was hoping Quinn would take the bed directly next to hers. Quinn rolled her eyes slightly but only to hide the smile that was struggling to free itself. She walked over to the bed directly next to Rachel's and dropped both her bags turning to face Rachel once more. "Oh! How wonderful! I was really hoping that we would become really good friends this Summer! Now come on, I believe I promised you a delicious meal."

The walked back outside and towards what Quinn assumed was the dining hall. Rachel walked straight into the kitchen area and stuck her head into the fridge grabbing various things while humming to herself.

"What do you like eating Quinn?" Rachel asked without bothering to stop what she was doing.

"Oh, well I'm pretty simple, I'd be happy with just a sandwich, or some bacon." Quinn drooled a little at the thought of bacon.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked back at Quinn with disdain,

"Quinn! You can't possibly enjoy bacon! They treat those pigs horribly!" Quinn had the decency to look ashamed but shrugged at the tiny brunette.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I still love it, But I would never dream of making you cook me something that you were so appalled by so how about you cook me whatever it is you feel comfortable cooking and I'll eat it no complaints." Rachel beamed at her happily.

"Thank you Quinn for taking me into consideration and as an act of friendly consideration I will not STOP you from eating bacon if it's there." Quinn found this idea of compromising wonderful. Normally there was no compromising in Quinn's life, generally when she wanted something she would get it. But she enjoyed the spirit of this rambunctious brunette.

Rachel moved around the kitchen gracefully chopping vegetables and sautéing what Quinn assumed was chicken. Her stomach started to rumble 15 minutes later causing Rachel to stop what she was doing and face Quinn. Quinn gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Sorry Rachel I'm starving."

"Well, lucky for you and your loud stomach, lunch is ready!" Rachel placed a plate in front of Quinn. It was the most beautiful salad Quinn had ever seen, there was fresh kale, baby spinach, romaine hearts, artichoke hearts, tomato slices, fresh mozzarella slices, grilled pieces of chicken, all drizzled with a vinaigrette dressing. Quinn gave Rachel a grateful smile before shoveling the salad into her mouth. Rachel smiled at Quinn's eagerness.

"Rafdfgchel thish is delishfulness" Quinn spoke between mouthfuls, normally this would agitate the brunette, but in this case she found it adorable.

"Well I'm glad you like it Quinn! How do you like the grilled chicken?" Rachel asked eager for her response. Quinn swallowed her mouthful and spoke,

"It's great! It's so tender and flavorful!" Rachel smiled pleased,

"I'm so glad you like it because it's actually imitation chicken, made out of soy and other vegan friendly ingredients!" Quinn looked at Rachel her eyes as large as saucers.

"No way Rachel, I never knew vegan food tasted this good. Also, I had no idea you were vegan! Are these mozzarella slices vegan too?" Quinn asked excitedly spearing said mozzarella slice with her fork.

"Ah, no, that is indeed real mozzarella, though I myself do not partake in eating anything derived from an animal, I have no problems cooking with things like cheese, milk, and eggs, as long as it's organic and comes from free range animals." Quinn smiled at her and continued eating.

Rachel watched Quinn eat silently wanting the blond to enjoy the salad she made for her. She took this time to take in all of Quinn without making the girl feel too uncomfortable. Rachel was a very intimate and affectionate person, she loved very easily and very freely. Although she was currently searching for a leading man to fill the role in her life, she was not opposed to finding a leading lady. Rachel believed that sexuality was fluid, and that love came in many shapes and sizes, just look at her dad and daddy after all, they couldn't be MORE different. Quinn could easily fill the role of leading lady for Rachel. Quinn was gorgeous, hazel eyes, blond hair, fit body, wonderful manners (full mouth talking aside), and her smile was breathtaking! When Quinn had first smiled at Rachel it had literally stolen her breath away. As much as she would love for Quinn to be her leading lady, she knew she wasn't being realistic. Rachel was a realist, and realistically, there was no way Quinn was gay, bisexual, or even bi-curious. If the cross around her neck said anything, it said that Quinn was definitely straight as an arrow. Rachel sighed dejectedly, not realizing she had done so so loudly. Quinn paused in her eating and raised one finely sculpted brow at her in question. She smiled at Quinn and shook her head motioning for her to finish eating. Quinn shrugged in that adorable manner and continued eating. No, there was no use pursuing Quinn Fabray as more than just a friend, hopefully best friend for the month.


End file.
